Overdose
by ashnum
Summary: Santana has been left to fend for herself for as long as she can remember. She drowns out all of the bad with whatever she can in hopes of feeling anything other than broken... that is until she meets Her. She was everything Santana wasn't supposed to want and she was definitely everything Santana didn't need, yet there was still something magnetic pulling them together.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N **This is my first anything Glee related story. This is A/U and doesn't follow any of the storyline. Please give me feedback and let me know if I should continue. I'm not opposed to scrapping it completely

I watched him sleep for a few seconds longer before gathering my clothes and making an escape so meticulous no one would remember I was even there. Entering my house from the back door, I went quickly up the stairs and straight to my room.

"Mom came in last night and asked where you were." Adriana, my younger sister stated as soon as I walked into our shared room.

"Oh yeah? What'd you tell her?" I asked as I dug out another notch in my bedpost before lying down in bed and smiling to myself.

"The truth. I don't know."

"Was she mad?"

"No. Hal was though." I winced at the mention of his name but Adrianna was facing the other way and didn't notice. "He made a big deal of it to mom. If you want to sneak out fine, just do it after they're already asleep. I don't like having to deal with them when you're not around."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd come looking for me. I'll deal with Hal tonight and they should stay out of your hair." I apologized as Adrianna turned to face me, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't provoke him, San. He won't hesitate to hit you again. Especially now that he knows mom won't do anything about it if he does. I just don't want you to get hurt." She choked out as she lightly sobbed. I went over to her bed and snuggled into her.

"Shh. It's okay Adri, he can't hurt me more than he already has. Don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you. He can't hurt me anymore." I whispered softly.

The next morning after I woke up, got dressed and walked outside my room I was grabbed and pulled into the guest room. Before I even had time to react there were lips on mine, a tongue roughly parting my lips, stealing permission rather than asking. Soon enough I was pushed down on my knees and greeted by a happy.

"You weren't around to please me yesterday so take your punishment like a big girl today." He growled as he wrapped his hands around the back of my neck and forced my mouth to perform in the pattern it had been forced to memorize.

"Where were you last night anyway?" He sounded genuinely curious. I ignored him. He didn't do well being ignored because he started thrusting impossibly fast and then released in my mouth.

"Swallow. Every. Last. Drop." He said annunciating each word. I had wanted to spit it out on his face, but I knew better. So I made a show of swallowing.

"There's my girl. Are you my little slut? Yeah, you're my little slut." He praised as I suppressed vomit.

"Leave Adri alone." I said rather calmly despite how aggravated I was at that point.

"Why should I? Don't you know you're all my bitches?" He jeered trying to provoke me.

"Adrianna is off limits. Period. She's not a bitch either."

"You're all bitches. What do I get if I stay away from that undoubtedly ripe lay?"

"I don't chop your balls off in your sleep. How's that for compensation?"

"That certainly sounds like a start. You know what I really want though?"

"A good kick to the balls so you never have a chance to impose your spawn upon the world?"

"Close but no cigar. I want you to stop seeing the boy you've been sneaking out to see every night. I don't like to share my things, San. I'm a very jealous man."

"Among many other things," I muttered to myself before continuing, "What if _I_ don't like to share?"

"Then you're very much like your mother," He said with a chuckle, "The irony makes me laugh."

"I'm nothing like my mother."

"Now don't go spreading lies. I happen to know quite a few things that make you _exactly_ like your mother." He said as his eyes wandered over my body.

Suddenly not feeling like talking anymore, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the guest room. I grabbed my keys from my bedroom and then sped away from the madness that was my life.

I found myself at an all too familiar place. Secrecy Point. Secrecy Point was the place people went to a) pick up a one nightstand or b) hook up with someone they didn't want anyone else to find out about. It helped that Secrecy Point was right next to a No-Tell Motel.

I put my car in park and waited. Exactly three minutes later my passenger side door opened and in slipped an older man, probably about 30 years old. I turned to him and reached for his belt buckle.

"I'm sorry I don't think I can do this." He said as he looked at me and started to cry.

"It's okay. I have Viagra." I said as I reached for my glove compartment.

He put his hand on my arm and stopped my movement.

"That's not what I mean. I don't think I can let myself do this. You're just a kid and I'm not this type of guy anyway." He said as he played with the ring on his ring finger.

Releasing a sigh of disappointment, I sat back in the driver's seat.

"So why are you here?" I asked a little impatiently.

"I just found out that my wife…" He trailed off then took a deep breath. "My wife is cheating on me."

"So you came here to get even but couldn't hit the nail on the head?"

He shook his head slowly.

"I guess I just wanted to see if it was worth it but as I mentioned, I'm not that guy."

"But your wife is that girl." I retorted.

"But my wife is that girl." He nodded in agreement.

"You're a good guy…" I trailed off realizing I didn't know his name.

"Ben. My name's Ben." He said helping me out.

"You're a good guy, Ben."

"So why are _you_ here?" Ben asked with inquisitive eyes.

"I thought it was obvious; I was trying to get laid."

"Any particular reason why?" He tried again.

"I enjoy sex." I replied bluntly.

"Somehow I'm not buying that's the reason you're here. C'mon…"

"Santana." I filled in the blank for him.

"C'mon Santana. I just admitted to you that my wife is cheating on me and I still can't bring myself to return the favor. I think you can trust me enough to tell me what you're doing at Secrecy Point."

"I come here all the time."

"Why?"

"I've had sex with everyone I know so now I'm on to strangers. I like strangers better anyway. They don't judge me."

He looked surprised by that answer.

"Weren't expecting that answer were you? Sorry I don't have some intricate story about why I'm a slut."

He placed his hand on my arm in a comforting manner and gave me a look of empathy. It was too much for me so I yanked my arm out from under his hand.

"Get out." I hissed.

"What? No. I'm not leaving."

"I said **get out of my car Ben!**" I yelled as I pushed him toward the door.

"OK I'm going. I want you to take my card though. Call me if you need anything, and I mean **anything** at all." He left his card on the seat and then left.

A few weeks went by and everything went back to normal, a different guy every night, and Hal whenever he wanted it. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. I really did enjoy sex and as long as we all kept it clean why the hell not?

"Hey Sanny." The bouncer to my new favorite bar greeted me as he has every night for the past week.

"Hey Flix, lookin' good. Is that a new shirt? Black's definitely your color." I said causing him to smirk at me.

"Well I do what I can." He said with a wink in my direction before letting me in.

I went straight to get a drink. What don't judge me?

"Adios Mother Fucker." I said to the bartender who gave a curt nod in my direction before I even started speaking probably because he had my order memorized by now.

"Ouch, now I don't know if I still want that pretty mouth of yours after hearing how crude it can be." Some skeeze in a tie said as he came up behind me.

"Good thing. This pretty mouth of mine doesn't want anywhere near a chauvinistic prick such as yourself anyway."

"I like my women feisty; makes it so much better when they beg me for it."

"You're a pig. Lucky for you I'm on parole and can't afford an assault charge or my foot would be halfway to your spleen by now." I grabbed my drink and turned to walk away.

"Babe, don't be like that I thought you were enjoying the foreplay!" I heard him chuckle as his voice faded.

_Fucking tool._ I thought to myself before I found my way on to the dance floor to release some steam. Some slow and sensual song was on. I started to sway my hips lightly to the beat before losing myself to the rhythm completely. After the song was done I went to refill on my drink. I would refill my drink just about every song. I had gotten three refills when I felt a body slip behind me and put it's hands on my hips. The hands were thin and feminine and sporting a salmon color nail polish. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or not but I felt myself relax into this stranger's body and let my own body react on its own accord.

Soon enough I was being turned to face the mysterious stranger whose hands had been wandering over my body just moments before. My dark brown eyes made contact with bright hazel ones that appeared to be searching mine for something. I was too busy being mesmerized by those green orbs that I didn't realize they were getting closer and closer to my face. I turned my head away from the impending kiss just before her mouth reached mine and she caught my cheek instead.

I took a step back from this girl and let my eyes rake over her face. She had flawless porcelain skin, short blonde hair and despite her thin lips her mouth looked too fucking kissable and of course let's not forget those captivating eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry…" I started before I turned and walked back to the bar. More like stumbled back to the bar. I didn't realize how intoxicated I was until I tried to walk. That didn't stop me from ordering four shots of patron and downing them one after the other. I needed the release.

I don't remember much after that.

The next day I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. _Fucking perfect. What time is it? Do I have enough time to sneak out unnoticed?_

Then I realized two strange things. Someone changed me into a giant T-shirt and a pair of boxers and I was in bed alone. _Well this is new._

I fell back into bed and closed my eyes for two seconds before a rather chipper voice found its way into the room.

"Morning sunshine. Want some water, coffee and aspirin, in that order?"

"What the actual _fuck_? I got so drunk I wound up calling you last night?" I groaned.

"Actually, some bouncer named Felix called me. He said he was a friend of yours and my number was the only number he found after carrying you to your car. Guess you forgot to take my card out." He feigned hurt, or maybe he wasn't pretending, it was way too early for me to tell right from left.

"I must have really gotten shit faced if Flix had to step in." I muttered more so to myself than Ben.

"Do you still not want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"Where's your _wife_?"

"We got separated. I moved out into this two bedroom apartment and I left her the house."

"You finally grew a pair. Congrats. You deserve better than her even I can tell you that."

"I don't really want to talk about Frannie though. Let's get back to you. Why were you at a bar by yourself drinking yourself into oblivion?"

"I don't need the twenty questions Ben. You're not my father so fuck off. What I do is none of your business." I said as I try to swiftly get up but the movement hurts my head and I fall right back down in bed.

"Do you not remember anything about last night Santana?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's not a joke. Do you know why Felix called me a total stranger to come get you? There was a man following you around all night. Felix said that he followed you into the bathroom. Thank God Felix had been keeping an eye on you and cared enough to intervene. You can't do whatever the hell you want and not care about the consequences Santana."

Before I had time to process any of that information or even make a snappy comeback his buzzer buzzed and he left the room. I used his absence to take the time to gather my things, which he had put in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. Since he was obviously preoccupied I figured I could make a quick get away. I didn't bother to change back into the dress I had been wearing last night. His clothes were more comfortable anyway.

I stepped into the threshold of the living room, which I had to walk through to get out of the apartment apparently. I couldn't help but over hear the hushed voices.

"She's already living with someone else? Unfuckingbelievable. You know I love her Q but I honestly never want to see her again. All I can say is thank fucking God we didn't have kids." Ben was whisper yelling, which made me smile a little in spite of myself.

"You knew how she was before you married her Ben. She really does love you; she's just too destructive for her own good. Why are we whispering again?" Said an angelic, feminine voice that sounded melodious to my ears.

I took that as my cue to walk through the living room. This was awkward even for me, so I took it in stride. I didn't make eye contact with either of them as I confidently strutted through the small room. I was almost to the door when Ben caught himself and called out to me.

"Santana, wait. We weren't done with our conversation."

"No Ben, _you_ weren't done, as for me, I'm fairly certain I didn't even start that conversation."

"Well will you at least wait so I can drive you home. I know for a fact you don't have your car or your phone or money for that matter. Looks like your stuck." He offered with a small smile, which only made me sigh. I still went and sat down on the sofa nonetheless.

"Oh Santana, this is Quinn, Frannie's sister. Quinn this is Santana." Ben introduced us as I locked in eye contact with the enticing hazel eyes I remember seeing once before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here's chapter 2... Hope you enjoy, if not let me know what you'd like to see/ what I can do to make it better for you guys. This chapter is mostly foundation building and fluff. Not really a lot of Quinn but I'm trying to slowly build my way up to that. I want you all to have a feel for Santana before I throw her to Quinn.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Ben looked from Quinn to me and then from me to Quinn and then back to me before speaking.

"Wait you two know each other?" He asked confused.

"Something like that." Quinn muttered.

"Ben I don't know what game you're working here but I'm. Not. Playing." I said as I picked up my shit and darted out of his apartment.

When I got out of his apartment, which was really a townhouse style condo, I realized that since Ben was right; I didn't have my phone, my car or any money, I'd have to walk. _Whatever, anything to get away from that freak show._

Then another thought occurred to me, I'd either have to walk barefoot all the way back home or walk all the way back home in my 6-inch stripper heels. My abuela always taught me to always be graceful… and if that's not possible I'd better look sexy as hell. I was still hungover as fuck but I sure as hell wasn't gonna let abuelita down so I slipped my heels back on and started on my trek back home. Looking at the streets I passed by, I knew exactly where I was. I wasn't far from where I was going, but walking there was going to take at least a half hour. _Good thing Puckerman's workout has finally started to pay off. _

Before I even fixed myself and prepared to ring the doorbell, the front door flung itself open and I was engulfed in a big hug.

"Tana!" My best friend said as he ruffled my hair before I promptly shoved him off of me.

"Watch the hair Puckerman." I said though I couldn't keep the grin off my face. What can I say; Puck has that effect on me.

"Well _sorry_ if I'm excited that my favorite lezbro finally found her way back to me." That comment was said jokingly but I could hear the bite in it.

"Yeah well I've been busy." I said with what I hoped came off as an uncaring shrug.

"Too busy to call?" His voice got a little lower and it lost any trace of lightness it had.

"Look Puck, things have been a little crazy at home and I've been trying to well, relax for lack of a better word."

He raised his eyebrow at me as his eyes raked over my body. I subconsciously put my arms over my chest and held them a little too tightly to my body under his gaze.

"Is that right? Relax how Santana? Under some prick you don't even know? Hope you feel better now." He scoffed.

"Don't you dare judge me. You don't have any idea what I go through, none. Don't run your mouth about things you don't know shit about." I spat back but then immediately regretted saying too much. Puck was my best friend and I trusted him with my life but I knew if I told him about Hal he'd want to step in and I couldn't let him.

"So why don't you enlighten me, Tana? Tell me what's so terribly wrong in the world of Lopez that you can't even pick up the damn phone and call your best friend anymore." I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Can we just forget about it? I promise I'll do a better job being there or whatever. I've been selfish and I'm sorry."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did Santana Lopez really just tell me she was sorry? Since this only happens once every ten years, I _guess_ you're forgiven." He said with a small smile as he opened the door wider and ushered me into his house.

"But what's up with those clothes? And did you walk all the way here in those heels?"

"The clothes are a friend of mines and yes I did. Which reminds me can you take me to get my car from Twisty's?" I asked giving him a puppy dog face even though I know he would say yes anyway.

"First of all do you honestly think that face is cute? Because you look like a rabid raccoon, a sexy rabid raccoon, but a raccoon nonetheless. Second of all, I don't know why you even bother making that sexy rabid raccoon face every time you ask me to do something for you because you know I always say yes regardless."

I immediately started to pout, "I do **not** look like a raccoon. I'm hot and raccoon's aren't hot."

"Whatever you say, Lopez." He said throwing a wink in my direction.

On the car ride back to Twisty's I asked Puck if he wanted to come with Adrianna and me out to a late lunch after I got my car. He gladly accepted my invitation, probably because he thinks he's not going to see much of me for a while.

"I'll go swing by my house, get Adrianna, change and then meet you at the Diner in twenty." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and then got out of his car and into my own.

I check my phone and see I have 15 text messages. The first four of the texts were propositions to hook up. ***Delete***. The next eight were from Hal. He sounded angry that I wasn't home and as the messages progressed he got angrier that I was ignoring him. Three of the texts were from Adrianna saying she was scared that Hal was going to do something to her because I wasn't there.

I called her immediately. She picked up on the third ring.

Adrianna:_ Hello?_

Santana: _Adri are you okay?_

Adrianna:_ ¿San, cuando vuelves a casa? (San, when are you coming home?)_

Santana:_ Estoy en mi camino querida. (I'm on my way now, dear)_

Adrianna:_ Are we still going to lunch?_

Santana:_ We can go anywhere you want._

Adrianna: _I'd like to go to lunch still. We can talk then._

Santana: _I invited Puck. Do you want me to uninvite him?_

Adrianna _Noo. It's fine we can talk after or something._

Santana: _Okay. Hasta pronto, estrella. (See you soon, star)_

I went home and got changed into a white tank top, a pair of jeans and a pair of Concords. I grabbed my denim jacket to complete the outfit. I found Adrianna in her little "dance studio" we had made for her in the basement years ago after she started to take dance classes and it turned out she kicked ass. My mom and I turned the storage room into a mini dance studio for her so she'd have somewhere to go and practice at home. _Those were the golden years when we were a real family._ I shook my head as if to clear those thoughts from my head.

"Come on, superstar, let's get out of here." I said causing her to stop the routine she was working on. She picked up a washcloth she had on the stool in the room and used it to wipe the sweat off her forehead and neck before following me out of the room.

"I'm all sweaty now." She whined.

"Shut up you look hot with your skin glistening like that. If anyone was around to see it they'd pounce."

"Do you think Puck will notice?" She asked in what I'm assuming she was hoping sounded casual, but I could hear the way her voice peaked a little.

"Puck, huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Noo. I just- I." She started but stopped when I raised a hand to cut her off.

"Calm down stutters. You have a crush on Puck; it's fine. I'm not gonna kill you or anything. The kid's attractive and kinda charming, which I'll deny ever saying should you ever mention this to him. I will however say that although I have no problem with you crushing on Puckerman, I don't want you doing anything with him. He's kind of skeazy so he might be into dating someone your age especially since you're a Lopez, but Puck has way too much experience for you to handle right now."

"Okay…" She answers weakly and continues to follow me to my car in silence. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been too harsh on the topic of Puck.

Once we got inside my car and on our way to the Diner she started crying.

"I was so scared last night San. Hal lost it. He was pretty upset that you weren't home and then he got significantly more upset to the point where he left. He must've gone to the bar because he came home smelling like liquor and you still weren't home and that sent him over. He started throwing things and yelling. I ran into our room and bolted the door so he couldn't get in. He didn't even look my way but I was still scared and you weren't there to protect me." She narrated through her tears.

I placed my right hand comfortingly on her left thigh.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I know I wasn't there. That was selfish of me. I promise I'll do a better job keeping Hal happy so he won't go on anger rants anymore."

"You weren't there, San." She choked out through more tears.

"I know, hermanita, I know. I'm so sorry." I said as I absentmindedly rubbed circles soothingly over her thigh.

We got to the Diner but instead of getting out we just sat in my car not saying a word. Adrianna fixed her smudged make up and made herself look presentable again. We sat in silence for what felt like forever before I made a move to get out and go inside. Adrianna followed suit and linked her arm through mine as we walked.

Puck waved us over to a booth near the window. I let Adrianna go in first and I slid in next to her.

"There's my favorite girls." He said with a smirk and a wink at Adrianna.

"Puckerman." I said with a nod.

"Hey Noah." Adrianna replied coolly causing a goofy smile to land on my face that I couldn't get rid of.

We had ordered and gotten our food and were engaging in a serious game of Fuck Marry Kill when Adrianna declared she had to go to the bathroom. The rules of feminism say that girls must always go to the bathroom together because it's absolutely impossible to urinate on your own. So naturally I get up and go to the bathroom with her.

While we were in there I figured now would be as good a time as any to many sure Adrianna was okay. Our conversation _was_ a little heavy right before we came in.

"Are you okay, hemanita?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Puck's a good distraction." She replies with a love sick puppy look in her eyes.

"Gross. Knock it off you're gonna make me barf." I say as I gently knock her shoulder with my own.

"Yeah, yeah. I really do have to pee though. Un minuto, por favor." (One minute, please)

"Adri?"

"Yeah, San?"

"I really am sorry I wasn't there last night. I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't. Sometimes I forget what Hal is like and I think its okay just go do what I want. I promise I'm going to get us out of there soon."

"Lo siento por culparte. Estaba asustado." (I'm sorry for blaming you. I was just scared.)

"It's okay. I haven't been doing my job as your older sister. I'll deal with Hal later, I promise."

She washed her hands and we left with our arms linked again. When we walked out of the ladies room I noticed Ben sitting at a table. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me._

"Santana!" He says as he makes eye contact with me. I release a loud breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Adrianna, go back to the table; I'll be there in a few." I said and she looked at me curiously but still went nonetheless. I sat down in the seat across from him.

"I was so worried when you left this morning. I went to go find you but you move fast apparently because you were no where to be found when I went out a few minutes after you left."

"Are you here alone?" I said, unsure of why I asked.

"No. I'm actually here with Quinn. She's in the restroom though. I wonder what's taking her so long." _Quinn was in the bathroom? Did she hear my conversation with Adrianna? Why didn't I check the stalls before I decided to go all sentimental with my sister? _

"Oh what you just hop from sister to sister?" I asked while raising one of my eyebrows.

"No it's not like that at all. Quinn and I have always been close. We don't see any reason to stop being close just because her sister and I aren't together any more."

"Riight. I'm gonna leave before I get even more encompassed into your twisted after school special. Goodbye Ben."

I got up and turned to leave in a huff but I smacked right into a body whose strong arms steadied me before I had a chance to even lose balance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **Decided since someone asked, and I did have this chapter written already, I'd post it for you guys. Hope you enjoy. I'm thinking I'd start including Quinn's POV starting next chapter? Let me know if that's something you would want to see.

Noticing it was Quinn I muttered a quick, "I have to go", before making a beeline back to my table where Puck and my sister were definitely getting their flirt on. Ew.

"Adri, c'mon let's get out of here."

"But I was in the middle of a conversation with Noah."

"Well now you're not. C'mon let's go."

"I can just take her home after she's done eating." Puck suggested as I glared at him.

"Oh I bet you'd like that, Puckerman. Get your beady eyes off my little sister. Adrianna I'm not asking again. Let's go." I growled out. Adri finally got up and gave Puck a hug before getting up and following me. Before we made it out of the Diner, arms were around me from behind, locking me in tightly.

"Don't think I was gonna let you leave without a goodbye. Love you Lopez. Call me later." Puck said as he kissed my head. _Ugh why is he so in love with me? And why is he so blunt about it?_

"Bye Puck." I said turning and kissing his cheek before finally leaving the Diner.

"What the fuck was that?" Adrianna asked me as she turned to face me.

"What was what?"

"You flirting with Puckerman! Is that why you don't want me to do anything with him? Because you want him for yourself?" She accused.

"Been there, done that, _so_ not going back. Puck's just my best friend. We joke around and flirt a lot. We're both hot so naturally we're both flirts. No big deal, calm down. As for the not wanting you to go out with Puck, if you really want to by all means do it. But if it goes bad between you two, which it will, don't make me have to choose. I'll pick you every time but I don't want to be put in the situation to actually have to do it." I explained.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I understand why you don't want me getting involved with Noah."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

We got home and the first thing I did was go and look for Hal. I knew he'd have more than a couple things to say to me. I found him in his "man cave" as he liked to call it. His face lit up when he saw me but then immediately changed as if he remembered he was supposed to be angry with me.

In one swift movement he had me pinned to the door as he kissed his way down my neck. His hands went straight to my chest and he roughly kneaded my girls through my shirt. He then led me to the sofa and laid me down while he remained standing.

"Where were you last night?" He asked as he undid his belt and pants and slid them down to his ankles.

"Out."

"With who?"

"No one." I replied honestly yet he still slapped the inside of my thigh. I didn't even wince.

"Don't lie to me, San."

"I'm not lying. I wasn't with anyone last night." He slapped my thigh again, this time with a little more force. This slap stung a little bit more but I still didn't wince. He undid my jeans and slid them and my panties off my legs before flipping me over and pulling my body up so I was on all fours. I heard the wrapper for the condom being opened and he takes a couple seconds to put it on I assume. Then he not so gently took me from behind. He was punishing me for not being there when he wanted me. _Message received._ The only good thing about punishment days were that he'd wear himself out during the punishments and finish in a couple of minutes and leave me alone for the rest of the day.

"I'm coming out with you tonight." He stated after he'd finished and disposed of the soiled condom. _Guess I spoke too soon._

"I'm not going out tonight." I replied.

"Yes you are. You're going to take me where you've been going every night for the past week. And you're gonna show me exactly what you've been _doing_ for the past week."

I knew better than to argue with him so I just nodded.

We went out to dinner at Cheesecake Factory before we went to Twisty's because mom would have gotten suspicious if we went out that late. Dinner wasn't bad, we made small talk and the conversation was light. I could almost see what my mother saw in him, _almost._ We got to Twisty's at 10:30 and Flix was at the door ready to greet me.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" He said/asked with a raised eyebrow. I was about to correct him when Hal stepped in.

"I bet she doesn't tell the bouncer to some club a lot of things. She's taken so back off." He said as grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"I usually get a drink from the bar and then dance, by myself, mind you." I said as I pointed him in the direction of the bar. He was still holding my hand possessively.

"Let me guess you want an Adios Mother Fucker?" The bartender asked with a smirk in my direction.

"Actually she'll have a Vodka Sour and I'll have a Whiskey on the rocks." Hal corrected. I winced at having him order for me but didn't say anything. We got our drinks and he led me to the dance floor and pulled me into him. I felt his breath on my ear and soon he was licking the shell of it. The gesture gave me shivers for all the wrong reasons. I closed my eyes tightly.

"So this explains a whole lot." Said that angelic voice that was becoming all too familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to confirm what I already knew.

"Quinn," I deadpanned, "If I keep seeing you every time I go out I'm gonna start thinking you're stalking me."

"You wish, Santana. Who's your boyfriend?" She asked and I looked to Hal, deciding to let him take the reins on this one.

"I'm Hal. Nice to meet you."

"Quinn. Likewise." She said with one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Well I'd love to continue this incredibly awkward conversation but believe it or not I'm not a masochist. Bye Quinn." I said as I led Hal a couple feet away from the blonde.

Hal got angry and his grip on my hand tightened in a not so loving manner.

"So it's a _girl_ you've been fucking every night?" He asked roughly in my ear.

"Noo. I've been alone for the past few nights I swear."

"You're lying. It's okay. I'll forgive you. Only if you make out with your lover for me."

"I can't. She's not my lover. In fact she kinda hates me so even if I wanted to she wouldn't be down."

"Well that's not the Lopez I know. Go make her want you." He said as he pushed me towards her. _ Fuck it; here goes nothing._

"Aww did you start to miss me alr-" I cut her off with my lips forcefully on hers. It takes her a few seconds to react and to my surprise she kisses back. She fights me for dominance and after a while she lets me win and I let my tongue explore her mouth. She lets out a low moan and I feel a shot of arousal flush through my system. We pull apart when the need for air becomes too great. I look behind her to see Hal standing there with a look of approval on his face.

"Quinn you're welcome to come back home with us tonight." Hal said with a smirk on his face.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I announced before turning on my heel and heading in that direction.

I took a paper towel and wet it a little with cool water then used it to dab my face, so I didn't mess up my make up. The door soon opened and in walked an uncertain Quinn. She looked like she was having an internal debate on whether she should ask or not.

"Well go ahead, spit it out." I encouraged.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"No really, Santana. Are you okay? Do you need help in any way shape or form?"

"I said I'm fine. Leave it alone." I barked.

"Do you want me to come home with you two?"

"Why the **fuck** would you do that?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe it could help alleviate some of the pressure off of you."

"I don't need your help."

"Well I _want_ to help. I already told Hal yes." She said softly before she turned to leave. I had my hand on her arm before she walked away.

"Quinn you- you don't know what you're getting yourself into. **Please** just walk away and I'll tell Hal you weren't feeling well or something." I pleaded with her.

"Let me help you, San."

"You can't." I said shaking my head.

We got back home at 3 A.M. Mom was waiting up for us.

"Quien es tu amiga?" (Who's your friend?)

"Mami this is my friend Quinn. Hal and I ran into her while we were out and we started catching up. We're exhausted now though, so we're going to go to sleep. Buenas noches." I said as I took Quinn's hand and led her up into Adrianna and my room.

We got up to my room only to find Puckerman… with my sister… alone. I look from him to her and then from her back to him.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"He came looking for you." Adri said with a hint of sadness in her voice, which made me soften my demeanor immediately.

"I need to talk to you. It's kind of important." Puck added.

"Outside. Now." I command and he follows me into the hallway.

"Nice piece of ass, Lopez!" He praises.

"You have 60 seconds to tell me what you need to tell me."

"Okay well remember how Hansen told us if we got any more demerits we'd get kicked out? And we somehow managed to make it through the year _without_ getting any more demerits? Yeah that's not exactly true. Apparently Hansen just found out that we were the ones who broke into the school and had that pool party at the beginning of summer. He called my mom today. We're expelled. Which means we're gonna have to go to McKinley in September."

"I can't deal with this right now. Thanks for relaying the information though."

"Anything for my lezbro. Hey I have one more thing though."

"He didn't find out about those cameras you put in the faculty room did he?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I was just wondering if Adrianna was like into me or something."

"Why would you say that?" I asked playing it cool.

"She just seems like she is. She's pretty cool." _Ay Dios._

"Listen, I don't give a fuck what happens between you and my baby sister, but if you hurt her in any way shape or form I promise I will rip your balls off and then make you eat them."

"Woah. I didn't mean it like that. She's a little too young for my taste. Maybe I would have gone after her this year if she _wasn't_ your sister. Bros don't date each other's sisters. And Puck doesn't date _any_one so…"

"Puck I'm not forbidding you from doing whatever it is Puckermans do, but if you really want to go there with Adrianna, please don't just use her and lose her. She's young, she's inexperienced and she's easily influenced. I'm asking you as a favor to stay away unless you have genuine feelings for her."

"I respect you too much to do that to her."

"That's another thing, Puck. She's not me. Try to remember that." I said as I turned to go back into the room.

"No one will ever be you." I hear so faintly I'm not sure if I really heard him say it. I shrug it off nonetheless.

When I get back in the room Quinn and Adrianna are getting acquainted. Adri's telling stories about pranks that Puck and I have pulled.

"So you and Puck are close?" Quinn asked.

"They're basically attached at the hip. They're the cutest best friends ever." Adrianna answers for me. I nod my affirmation.

"Do you sleep in sweats or shorts?" I ask Quinn.

"Shorts."

I find a pair of pink sleeping shorts and throw them at her, followed by a t-shirt. She gracefully caught them and turned around silently asking me to help her unzip her dress. My fingers tingled where they grazed her spine on their descent as I unzipped her dress. She faced away from both Adrianna and me as she changed into the clothes I lent her.

I'm not so modest. I slipped my skin tight dress over my head and changed in front of them both. Who cares? We're all girls anyway.

"You can sleep with me tonight." I said hopping into bed and holding the blanket up for her to climb in after me. I didn't want her to sleep in a guest room because who knew if Hal would go looking for her in the middle of the night.

Her body radiated heat and it automatically molded into mine. I made a conscious effort to keep my hands far away from her because the desire to have them all over her body was getting increasingly stronger. _Why didn't I wear sweatpants?_ Her long smooth legs were against my smooth legs and they were driving me crazy. _This _girl_ is driving me crazy. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** This was really short, sorry! I wanted to give you guys an update because I haven't in a while. Threw some of Quinn's POV in the mix this chapter. I'm planning on bringing in Brittany soon. How would you guys feel about a temporary Brittana relationship? Also how would you feel about Puck and Adrianna eventually getting together? Relationships aside, I have a hell of a bumpy ride coming your way. Buckle up kiddies, fun with Quinntana!

Quinn's POV

We woke up the next morning, limbs tangled and bodies as one. After that morning Santana and I started hooking up. I didn't mind it at first, but then I slowly began to realize that I had feelings for her that weren't just purely sexual. I think Santana caught on because she called whatever it was we had off just before school started.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What time are your parents coming back home?" San asked as she kissed along my jawline._

_ "Not for a while."_

_ "So I have enough time to ravish my girl?" She asked with a cheeky smile._

_ "Oh so I'm _your_ girl now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on my face._

_ "You've always been my girl, Q." She replied before picking me up bridal style and carrying me up to my room._

_ She placed me gently on my bed. I watched her intently as she slowly unbuttoned her flannel shirt and shrugged it off carelessly. Her jeans soon followed her shirt in a now growing pile on the floor. She crawled on top of me on the bed and placed a chaste peck on my lips._

_ Her hands moved to the bottom of my grey cardigan and she raised it up a bit to place her hands on my hips where they just rested as her lips found mine again in a sweet and gentle kiss._

_ Eventually she bunched my cardigan and tank top in her hands and started to raise them up. Just as she was passing my belly button she looked into my eyes and asked for silent permission. I nodded just enough for her to see me grant it. She had never asked for permission before, nor had she ever been so gentle. It was new and it was scaring me in a good way._

_ Once my top half was clad in only my red lace bra, Santana's lips found her way to my neck. Her talented mouth licked and nipped and suckled on the skin she found._

_ "You're beautiful, Quinn." She said as her dark brown eyes pierced into my hazel ones. I bashfully turned my head and diverted my eyes from her intense gaze. She softly used one of her hands to turn me back to face her._

_ "No, Quinn. Look at me. I mean it; you're beautiful. Every part of you."_

_ "Your forehead is beautiful." She said before letting her lips fall on my forehead._

_ "Your left temple is beautiful." She said, once again before kissing it._

_ "Your left cheek is impeccable." She followed suit._

_ "Your jaw is beautiful." She ghosted over my jaw line with her lips._

_ "Your mouth will never cease to amaze me; it's perfect." She placed a chaste kiss on my lips._

_ She continued in that pattern until she had gone through every body part from my forehead down to my neck. She was in the process of unhooking my bra when I stilled her movements with my hand on hers._

_ "San- San I want to be exclusive. I mean I know I haven't slept with anyone else since we started hooking up and I'm pretty sure you haven't either so why don't we just make it official? We might as well be a couple anyway and I'm probably rambling now so feel free to stop me at anytime." I chuckled nervously._

_ At that moment something must have snapped inside of her. She got up and put her clothes back on. She remained standing after she had gotten dressed. I could see the gears in her mind turning._

_ "School starts back in a week. Try not to make it awkward when you see me around."_

_ "Why would it be awkward?" I didn't quite understand where she was going with this. I was still confused because she virtually left me high and dry… or high and very, very wet was more like it._

_ "Because whatever we've been doing is done."_

_ "What do you mean?" I still didn't get what was happening or how things flipped so quickly._

_ "Dios, Quinn. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. You and I are done. No more hooking up."_

_ "Why?" I managed to squeak out in a small voice._

_ "Because before this all started I told you not to catch feelings for me because I can't provide anything stable or even normal for you. And what did you go and do? You went and caught fucking feelings Quinn. I'm ending this before it gets even messier than it already has. It's for your own good." She said and then walked out of my room and out of my life as if nothing ever happened._

Two months of pure unadulterated bliss. Two months of skin hitting skin everyday, as it was nobody's business. Two months of raw desire and carnal moans. Two months of being the happiest I've ever been and I had to push for more. I should have known better than to push her into something like that. I would have been just fine continuing with the purely sexual relationship we had because if I'm being truly honest with myself; religiously fucking Santana is better than not being acknowledged by Santana. And now I have to see her everyday of my life. Fuck. My. Life.

Santana's POV

Today is my first day at McKinley with Puckerman. It is also Adrianna's first day at McKinley. She heard I was going to be going here this year and asked if she could enroll also. It actually made me feel better knowing I'd be able to keep an eye out for her.

"This place reeks of mediocrity." I thought outloud. Approximately three seconds after I said that I heard a screech in my ear and someone yelling at me through a megaphone. "All illegal immigrants follow me to my office now!" I looked behind the megaphone to see a tall woman with short blonde hair who was wearing a red track suit.

I didn't make a move to follow her because first of all this bitch is mad disrespectful and second of all I don't take orders from bitches. Puck on the other hand started to follow her down the hall. He's on some good shit because we were all born in your very own Lima. I grabbed his arm and he gave me a questioning look while I just glared at him.

"Latina sisters, my office now!" The woman tried again. Adrianna and I just stood there with blank looks on our faces.

"We no speak americano in me offico nowo!" After this attempt I felt my face contort into a glare.

"You two come with me!" She said as she linked her arms through ours and led us away.

Her office was filled with cheerleading trophies and medals and other various awards. Cheerleading isn't for me but I could appreciate the fact that her cheerleaders were champions.

"I needo you to listeno, comprendo?"

"Listen lady, first of all, we're from Lima; we speak English. Second of all just because you add the letter "o" at the end of a word does **not** make it Spanish. Third of all I find you very abrasive and I don't like you; I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent I will endz you!" I spat back after minutes of my temper quickly building to its boiling point.

"Now see, there's that feisty Latina attitude I need on my squad. Jenny from the Block, you're my new captain. The waste of space you'll be co-captaining with should be here any second so you can get acquainted."

"My name is Santana and no thanks. Adrianna over there is the dancer. Make her captain." I said as I got up to leave the room.

"Sit your admittedly well rounded ass back down!" The woman yelled using her megaphone once again. I'm going to be deaf before I graduate. I sat back down.

"I would love to be captain." Adrianna stated dreamily.

"You're also only a freshman. I don't know what kind of team you think I'm running here Baby JLO but I don't let the blind lead the blinder."

"Coach Sylvester you wanted to see me." I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"Q, this is your new co-captain, JLO. JLO, Q. Oh and over there is the newest member to the Cheerios, Baby JLO."

"Santana? You didn't strike me as the cheerleader type. Guess you're full of surprises." Quinn said with a hint of malice in her voice that I'm sure only I picked up on.

"While I'd love to sit here and watch this soap opera unravel in front of me, I'm still trying to get over the last episode of you and that giant singing man baby, Quinn. Leave my office, now." Sue said as she gestured from us to the door.

"Oh and Quinn, I expect you to be accommodating to our new members." Sue said when Quinn was already half way out of the door.

I haven't seen or even talked to Quinn since I called our thing off a week ago. This doesn't seem weird but considering Quinn and I were hooking up every day sometimes even multiple times a day, it is weird.

Now we're going to be co-captains together. It's all too much. It's like the universe wants to push us together. It's hard enough not thinking about her when she's not all up in my face 24/7.

Hal didn't like me hanging out with Quinn so much. At first he was all about it because he liked having "two hot girls who like to make out" around all the time but then as we got more into our thing, whatever it was, he said that it was starting to seem like a real relationship and he didn't like it. He told me to break it off or he would have to start turning "else where" to be satisfied. I knew that by else where he meant Adrianna.

That day at Quinn's house, I hadn't meant to get all emotional and shit but I just couldn't help thinking that she deserved to know how beautiful she is. I wanted her to know that I really did see her and not just the sex. She deserves to be worshipped and that was the most I could have given her. I was planning on showing her how perfect she is that night, but when she started talking about relationships I knew I had to stop. So I did.

Seeing her here, now, with her hair pulled into a tight high pony tail and in a short cheerleading uniform, looking so in control and dominant, let's me know that there's so much more to her than I could have even imagined and it's going to be a long ass year as I discover the different parts to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Here's the next chapter. Virtually just a long filler. Next chapter will be Puck's party. There should be some fun stuff going down there. Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen and I'll do my best. At this point in time I don't think I'm going to put Puck and Adrianna together, which I'm sure you'll understand after you read this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reading

Santana's POV

I must have completely zoned out for a while because when I caught myself Quinn was glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll see you later." I said before mindlessly walking down the hall in search of something unknown.

I stumbled on the main office and picked up a copy of my schedule and my books. In pursuit of finding my locker I realized that the school is basically a box; it's impossible to get lost in. Thank God. I put my books away and then went off to find my class. By this time it was already half way through third period so I decided to skip the rest of English and explore the school some more.

I noticed a room with a piano in it and a bunch of chairs lined up in three rows in the back of the room. Needless to say it caught my attention. I slipped noiselessly into the room and gravitated towards the piano. I let my hands ghost over the smooth top. I felt a faint smile appear on my face. It'd been a while since I'd last played.

I sat down on the stool and let the music flow through my fingers. It was almost like I never stopped playing.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I left you by the house of fun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_When I saw the break of day _

_I wished that I could fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

_Out across the endless sea_

_I would die in ecstasy_

_But I'll be a bag of bones_

_Driving down the road alone_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

_Something has to make you run_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I feel as empty as a drum_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

I let the last note ring out as I fought to catch my breath. After I released the pedal I heard someone applauding. I looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes staring back at me. I noticed she was wearing the same cheerleading uniform I saw Quinn in before.

"What the fuck? Do you think it's okay to just creepily watch people when they're having a moment?" I barked at the girl.

"No, who did that?" The girl asked looking to her left and upon seeing no one else in the room, frowned.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

She shook her head as she replied; "Mr. Perkins gave me a bag of skittles and a thing of floss to leave."

"Well what'd you do?" I asked curiously.

"I was trying to explain to him that bats are just make believe like the tooth fairy and Charlie Sheen. I mean think about it, they turn into vampires and vampires only exist in Pennsylvania… everyone knows that." The girl rambled on and lost me somewhere in her explanation. She was seriously adorable though, a little flighty but adorable nonetheless.

"Right. I'm Santana by the way." I offered.

"I'm Brittany. Your voice is really pretty. You should join the glee club. We meet after school."

Before I could ask her what the hell a glee club is she was gone like a ninja. I shook my head to try and regain some semblance of sanity.

I made it to fourth period, which was Advanced Calculus. I slipped in and found a seat all the way in the back. The teacher whose name I didn't bother to listen for spent 40 minutes lecturing about the class requirements and what is expected of us. I tuned him out after the first five minutes of his clearly rehearsed speech.

I was thinking about vampires and other fictional creatures that can be found in Transylvania when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I immediately opened it.

-_You're hot. Call me ;)_

_ 823-948-0102_

I look around and see a girl two rows over wink at me. She was cute. I wrote "cute girl from calc" on the paper before putting it in my pocket. The rest of class was uneventful.

I had lunch next. I bought popcorn chicken and fries before finding an isolated table and sitting down. I noticed my sister had already changed into a cheerleading uniform and was sitting with the cheerleaders. I was glad she had fit in so easily. I didn't feel obligated to keep such a close eye out. Especially since I saw Quinn at the table she was at; that made me feel better. Despite what happened between Quinn and myself I knew she'd take care of my sister.

I was so busy in my own head that I didn't notice when Adrianna came over to me.

"Tana come sit with the other Cheerios; the other girls want to meet you, besides it's only right for the captain to sit with her team!"

I glanced back to the Cheerios. A few of them waved and the others gave me flirtatious looks.

"No thanks. I have a strong inkling that if I even look over there again, someone is going to jump me."

Brittany, God bless her soul, came and sat down across from me at this very point in time, thus saving me from having to go over and get eaten alive by the oh so curious Cheerleaders.

"Sorry Santana. I would have been here sooner but I got lost trying to find the cafeteria. This school is too big!" She pouted and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, Brittany. Brittany, this is my sister, Adrianna. Adrianna this is Brittany." I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Brittany." Adrianna said with a smile before leaving us to go back to her new friends.

"Santana you have to try the Jell-O my mom made me. She makes it with extra love; I know I saw her!" She said before scooping a spoonful of Jell-O out from her Jell-O cup and making a plane noise all the way to my lips. She waited until I opened my mouth and shoved the spoon into it.

"Mmm. Tastes extra lovey…" I said with a smile on my face. Something about this girl put me in a good mood. She radiated innocence. I hadn't been innocent in years. Maybe I missed that feeling of simplicity.

A disheveled Puck eventually made his way over to us. He had lipstick smeared on his lips and neck.

"I see you've also made a new friend. Kudos Lopez." Puck said as he raised his hand anticipating what I'm sure was a high five. I ignored his hand.

"Puck this is Brittany; Brittany, Puck." I said getting tired of this introduction game already.

"Pleasure to meet you." Puck said as he took Brittany's hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you too… But what kind of a name is Puck?" Brittany asked with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Names Noah Puckerman. I prefer Puck for short." He shrugged. "Anyway listen, I just stopped by to let you know that I'm throwing a Back to School bash this weekend. I already met like five hot chicks I know for a fact I'm gonna be seeing a whole lot of Friday night." He said wiggling his eyebrows as he got up and left the cafeteria.

Brittany wound up talking me into going to Glee Club after school. She talked me up to the members and the teacher who was in charge of the club. He looks like an outdated Backstreet Boy who used way too much hair gel. Seriously his hair never moves… like ever; it freaks me out.

Puck and Adrianna tagged along because we all rode together.

"Welcome back to McKinley, New Direction!" Mr. Schue (Backstreet Boy's real name apparently) greeted.

There were a couple cheers and a few mumbled acknowledgments.

"First off, I'd like to welcome the three newest additions to our team, Puck, Santana and Adrianna." There were a few welcomes and a few head nods in our direction. "How about you each get up and sing the song you'd use to best describe yourself so we can get to know you better?" Mr. Schue asked but we knew it wasn't a request.

"I'll go first." Adrianna eagerly shot up and walked to the front of the room. She whispered her song choice to the random guy who was sitting at the piano and sat down on the stool in front of the room.

_Take care, take care now mother. _

_This tiger's been tamed with cigarettes and warm gin._

_Oh, never have enough, never have enough_

_Lets decorate the cage with blinds._

_Some things, some things should be kept from innocent eyes._

_Yeah, eyes of the beasts are hungry but so spineless._

_Does it hurt when you breathe?_

_Do you pray in your sleep to entertain?_

_It's Christmas day tomorrow so I'm begging,_

_Please can we go to sleep? oh_

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_It's not like we have anything that's left to lose._

_So come on come on lets be brave._

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_Say a little prayer then we'll say there's no one here to blame._

_Dust here is tangled in the air._

_Decorate the cage that's kept clean with blinds._

_Some things, some things should be kept from innocent eyes._

_Yeah, eyes of the beasts are hungry but so spineless._

_Does it hurt when you breathe?_

_Do you pray in your sleep to entertain?_

_It's Christmas day tomorrow so I'm begging,_

_Please can we go to sleep? oh_

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_It's not like we have anything that's left to lose._

_So come on come on lets be brave._

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_Say a little prayer then we'll say there's no one here to blame._

_Separate from the spineless._

_Separate from the spineless._

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_It's not like we have anything that's left to lose._

_So come on come on lets be brave._

_Separate the coward and the curse, you won't change._

_Say a little prayer then we'll say there's no one here to blame._

Throughout the whole song she kept her eyes locked on mine. Was this some sort of hint? Did Hal do something to her? Was that a look of resentment in her eyes? It was all too confusing and I didn't have time to process it with all those people around.

"Wow that was full of passion. Great job Adrianna! What a great performance to start the year off with!" Mr. Schue praised.

Puck went next. He sang Reckless by You Me At Six. I'm sure he only sang it to lighten the tension filled air and to take some of the pressure off of me.

It was my turn. I picked up the acoustic guitar that was on its stand and sat down on the stool.

"I uh- I think that this song is one of the most versatile songs ever written because it can translate to so many different meanings. Take this however you want it."

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

"Very impressive choice and very insightful reasoning, Santana. Now this leads me into my lesson. Hopefully you've all learned from last year's mistakes and are pushing for new goals this year. With that being said, your assignment this week is to pick a song that demonstrates what you hope to achieve this year or even how you hope to be perceived this year. You have until Friday after school. Happy song hunting everybody!"

It was then when everyone rushed to the door that I noticed a certain blonde in the mix. Of course Quinn would be in this club. Fanfuckingtastic. I shake off any thoughts of Quinn and get up to leave.

When I got to the car Puck and Adrianna were standing there, neither one of them saying a word. I unlocked the doors and everyone hopped in. We rode in silence. Puck muttered a brief "see you tomorrow" when he climbed out of the car.

After I dropped Puck off I drove to the park, which was deserted. I put the car in park and sat there.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" I asked lightly.

"What was what about?" Adrianna replied, feigning confusion.

"That song in Glee." I humored her despite how angry I was becoming.

"Ohh. I'm pulling out the "my family life is so hard" card, seeing where it gets me." I see her shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Adrianna that's not funny. You don't joke about things like that."

"You think I'm joking? Why would I joke about how fucked up our family is? Or how uncomfortable Hal makes me? And how mom doesn't do shit about it?"

"Mom is sick. I'm doing my best to protect you from Hal."

"Yeah well you suck at it! God everything sucks and no one even cares!"

"I don't care? Tell me something, Adri. Has Hal ever laid a hand on you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"… No but you never know when he could!" She argued.

"I know for a fact he won't. You know how I know?" I asked trying to calm myself down but failing, "Because when I was 14, he raped me for the first time. I wasn't even in high school yet but do you know what the first thing I thought was? 'Better me than Adri'. I let him have me at least once everyday so he doesn't go after you. So don't you dare fucking tell me that I don't care! You ungrateful puta!" I shouted.

"With the way I always catch you looking at him with that yearning look are you sure it's nonconsensual? You know mom told me that you were fucking him and I told her she was a crazy bitch because you would never do that. Guess I was wrong about both of you." She spat back.

I put the car in drive and drove back home. When she got out of the car I put it in reverse and headed back to Puck's. I couldn't bear to spend the night under the same roof as her; I might have tried to kill her in her sleep.

Puck didn't ask what happened or why I was there; he just opened his arms and house to me as he always did. He gave me a pair of his boxers and a big t-shirt so I could sleep in them. I climbed into his bed after him and snuggled into his front. He placed a strong arm around me. I always feel safest lying down next to him.

The next day I went through the pile of clothing I have at Puck's house, which was really only there because often times after a crazy party I'd go back to Puck's and crash. Because of this all the clothes in said pile were insanely short dresses. I shrugged and picked one at random. It didn't matter which one I picked, they were all inappropriate for school. I slipped the red skintight dress over my head and put Puck's leather jacket on. I wore the combat boots I had been wearing the day before. I shrugged once again; works for me I guess.

Puck and I walked into school together, his arm draped carelessly over my shoulder. I felt all eyes on us. It wasn't an uncommon thing for people to be watching us, but somehow this time it felt… empowering. I guess Puck must have felt it too because before I knew it he pulled me in and laid a wet one on my lips then smacked my ass before walking away. If the entire student body hadn't been watching us, I would have slapped him. I let it slide and blamed it on being caught up on the power trip.

I saw that bubbly blonde who made me feel so good just the day before. I ran over to her and took her books from her.

"Let me walk you to class, Britt. I can help make sure you don't get lost." I said with a smile, which she thankfully returned.

"I have Environmental first." She said as she linked her arm in mine.

I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I no longer give a fuck about anyone else.

Quinn's POV

I noticed Santana and Puck walk in together and I saw Puck kiss her and slap her ass. I also noticed how she just let him kiss her and slap her ass. That bothered me. I watched Santana go over to Brittany and take her books before walking her to class. That bothered me even more.

"Hey babe." I heard Sam say as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey you." I replied with a sweet smile. Sam is a good guy and I care about him but he just doesn't give me the feeling I got when I was "with" Santana. He's the person I'm supposed to be with though. We started dating after the whole Finn fiasco last year and took a break over the summer but now we're back and ready to rule the school once again.

He walked me to Spanish and pecked me before leaving to go to American Government.

At lunch I sat with Sam who was being annoyingly sweet as he always was. I was zoning out until I heard something that caught my attention.

"I'm sorry; repeat that?" I requested.

"I said 'and the new kid Puck, who's actually pretty cool is having a party after the game on Friday. We should go together.'"

"You're friends with Puck?" I inquired.

"Not necessarily. But he's cool and I can definitely see us getting to be bros. So party Friday? Or did you wanna stay in and have some alone time?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's the first party of the year. Obviously we're going." I said rolling my eyes. _And if it's Puck's party, Santana is going to be there._

"You're right. It should be sick. I heard Puck and Santana used to fuck shit up at their old school." He stated with a dreamy look in his eyes. I wasn't having any of that.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" I asked while giving him a suggestive look and lightly rubbing my hand over his forearm.

"Are you an option?" He flirted back before cupping my face across the table and bringing me in for a sweet kiss.

"Isn't there a rule against disgusting displays of PDA or something?" I hear from behind me and I already know who it is.

"Leave it alone man." Sam tried but the ogre wouldn't quit.

"No. I'm just saying that it makes me uncomfortable to have to see you two have your tongues down each other's throat all the time." By the end of this comment I was up on my feet and glaring at him with that Quinn Fabray Ice Queen glare I've perfected over the years.

"Listen Finnadequate, and listen well, I am **not** Berry. I will **not** sit around and listen to you bitch and moan at Sam and I because you are so unhappy with your lack of development in the romantic area. If you're that frustrated go talk to your girlfriend about it." I sneered at him before grabbing Sam's hand and leaving the cafeteria. I led him underneath the bleachers.

"You're so fucking hot when you're mad." Sam praised before pulling my face to his in a sloppy kiss.

After school I volunteered to sing my song for the Glee assignment. I picked Weightless by All Time Low. I think it was perfect for the assignment.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book_

_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_

_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_And that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second hand pick me up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

_Make believe that I impress_

_That every word_

_By design_

_Turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless_

_I wanna live it up, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_Cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for_

_I've waited, I've waited for_

_And this could be everything_

_I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy_

_I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year, it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere, go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear, everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

Everyone applauded then I went to sit back down next to Sam who draped his arm over the back of my chair.

Santana asked to go next. I'll be honest I was surprised and even a bit impressed that she joined this club, but then Britt told me that she had convinced Santana to join and then it kind of just made me upset.

Santana put the stool off to the side, indicating that she'd be doing a bit of movement in her performance. I was intrigued.

_People can take everything away from you_

_But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is…_

_Can you handle mine?_

_They say I'm crazy_

She popped one of her shoulders and moved her head in that direction.

_I really don't care_

She popped her other shoulder and turned her head in the other direction.

_That's my prerogative_

She rolled her body slowly.

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal about my sister_

She went over to Adrianna and danced in front of her.

_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Before I won this fight_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

She pulled Puck out of his seat and they sensually danced together in a way that looked rehearsed but you still knew it wasn't.

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_that's my prerogative _

_it's my prerogative_

_It's the way that I wanna live, it's my prerogative_

_You can't tell me what to do_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I'm really not souped_

_Ego trips is not my thing_

_All these strange relationships really gets me down_

_I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_That's my prerogative _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_that's my prerogative _

_It's the way that I wanna live, it's my prerogative_

_You can't tell me what to do_

_why can't I live my life_

_without all of the things_

_That people say _

_oh oh_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative, they say I'm crazy_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live?, they say I'm nasty_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative_

_it's my prerogative_

By the end of the song everyone was up and dancing and out of breath.

"That was incredible, Santana! The rest of you have a lot to live up to." Mr. Schue applauded, literally.

"While I commend you on an admittedly above average performance, I'll have you know that my performance will blow yours out of the water so to speak." Berry gave her typical condescending compliment.

"Thanks for the first part of that… I think?" Santana responded.

"That's as close to a compliment as you'll ever get out of Rachel Berry, take it while it's offered." Kurt chimed in.

"Quinn you ready to go?" Sam asked with an outstretched hand, which I gladly took and let him lead me out to his car.

Santana's POV

After school I stopped home and got some of my shit in preparation for staying with Puck for a while. I was driving back to Puck's when my phone beeped.

**You know you can still talk to me about whatever, right?**

**-Quinn**

I reread her text a couple of times before finally deciding how I wanted to respond to her.

** Thanks but it doesn't matter anymore.**

** -Santana**

I had pulled up to a stop sign and I must've zoned out waiting for her reply because it took the car behind me honking to get my focus back on driving.

**Sam wants to go to Puck's party on Friday. Would that be weird?**

** -Quinn**

Sam. Ugh. The kid is so sweet it almost makes me feel bad for hating him. Almost. But he has Quinn and that's just not acceptable.

**Not at all. I mean you two are together right?**

** -Santana**

The reply was instantaneous.

**Yeah sort of. What about you and Puck?**

** -Quinn**

** Hahaha. No. He's just my best friend.**

** -Santana**

** What about you and Britt? I've seen you two getting pretty close…**

** -Quinn**

** I'll admit she intrigues me but as of right now there's nothing going on between her and myself.**

** -Santana**

She didn't respond to that text.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm SOOO sorry I've taken this long to update... I lost inspiration in both life and this story but I've managed to find it once again for the story. SO enjoy this chapter, it's Puck's Party. I didn't proof it yet because I wanted to get it out ASAP, I will go back and edit. Next chapter will be the repercussions from the night that everyone's left to deal with the next morning. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen. **

* * *

Santana POV

"Put them right there!" Puck yelled across the room to the men lugging in the two kegs he ordered. The men put the kegs by the bar, which various bottles of alcohol were placed on top of. Puck always went all out for his beginning of the school year parties. Last year he ordered a mechanical bull and girls competed for a ride on "the ultimate steed aka Puck Jr" as advertised by Puck. It was hysterical because the "girl" who won was questionable. Puck didn't dare find out. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"What are you smiling at Lopez?" Puck asked as he lightly pushed my shoulder with his own.

"Just thinking about how much fun your parties always are." I said causing a smile to appear on his face as well.

"Yeah, we do always have a good time at these things don't we?" I nodded as he continued, "I'm glad you're here with me Tana."

"Don't start getting emotional on me, Puckerman. I might have to puke on you. And I haven't even touched the tequila yet." I said as I walked towards the bar and poured two shot glasses of tequila. I handed one to Puck who tapped his against mine before we downed them together.

"Let's make another Puckerman's Back To School Bash a night to remember!" Puck proclaimed before slapping my ass and disappearing into the next room. We were really going to need to discuss his apparent disregard for personal space.

It was another hour or so before the people would start arriving so I decided I should probably go and get myself ready. I looked through my half of Puck's closet and picked out a black fitted cocktail dress with a slit between my boobs for a tasteful display of cleavage. I matched the dress with a pair of black studded heels. I decided I would straighten my hair; it was the first party of the year after all. I did my make-up and looked at the clock. It was already 9:30, an hour and a half after the party was supposed to start. I shrugged, better to be fashionably late to a Puckerman party anyway.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where there was a large crowd of bodies gyrating and moving as one. I pushed my way through the crowd and moved to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I needed to catch up to the rest of those alcoholics. Before I even started pouring myself a drink, Puck placed a cup in front of my face and looked at me expectantly. I took the cup from his hand and started to chug.

"Slow down there, Santana. I don't know what he put in it but this drink really fucks you up." Sam slurred as he walked over with his arm around Quinn who was wearing a dutiful smile. She looked breathtaking in her nude cocktail dress and black pumps. I would have told her too if she wasn't draped over Sam like some kind of trophy wife. The sight made me feel nauseous so I still continued to chug my drink anyway.

"I'll be fine." I declared as I filled my cup up once more.

"That's the spirit!" Puck exclaimed before once again spanking my ass. "How's about a game to get things started?" Puck suggested as I glared at him. He knows I **hate** party games with a passion.

"Gather 'round in a circle all of you who aren't too pussy to play. The name of the game is Kings. I'll go grab the cards while I let Tana explain the rules." Puck said before leaving me to fend for myself.

A group of kids who decided they were dumb enough(or drunk enough) to play had formulated a circle at the dining room table. I took the empty seat next to Brittany, who I was pleasantly surprised to see playing. She smiled at me with that innocent face I was beginning to love seeing.

"Okay so we put an empty cup in the middle and shuffle and spread out the deck of cards faced down around said cup. Basically we all take turns picking cards from around the cup. If you pick up an Ace then you take an article of your clothing off, socks don't count. 2 is "Spin the Bottle", I'm sure we all know what that is. 3 is very appropriately named "Threesome", you drink with two people of your choosing. 4 is a good old fashioned "Dare", you give the person of your choosing a dare and if they refuse to do it they must take two drinks. 5 is called "Dicks" in which all the guys must drink should this card be picked." I paused to take a deep breath… What? This game required a lot of explaining.

"6 is called "Hot Seat", everyone is allowed to ask the lucky person who drew this card a question and if the person refuses they must drink. 7 is "Spelling Bee" the person who drew the card picks someone to spell a word of their choosing, if the person misspells the word that person must drink. 8 is called "Mate" you pick someone to drink with you every time you must drink. 9 is called "Snake Eyes", the person who draws this card becomes affectionately known as "snake eyes" and every time he makes eye contact with someone, that person must drink. 10 is called "Sociable"; everyone drinks. Jack is "Make a Rule" and whoever drew it can make up his own rule, effective for the rest of the game. Queen is known as "Whores", where all the ladies drink. And last but certainly not least is the King, which is "Never Have I Ever"; no explanation needed I'm sure. After you draw a card we move it into a different pile of cards already played and the game is over once all the cards are in that pile."

"Okay I got the cards, a water bottle and more of Puck's Magic Punch. Who's ready to get fucked up?!" Puck shouted and there was an eruption of cheering.

Rachel, (only God knows why her and Finnocence were playing, just too piss everyone off I'm sure) after she threw a tantrum and demanded it, went first. She pulled a 4.

"Hmm. Kurt. I dare you to chug a beer!" Rachel said as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Your dares are so creative Rachel; I really don't know how you come up with them." Kurt said sarcastically before chugging a beer to his credit very gracefully and without spilling any.

"It was a good dare, babe." Finn said trying to appease his girlfriend.

After Rachel was Mercedes who drew a Queen.

"Bottoms up, bitches." Mercedes said as we clanked our glasses together and then drank.

I was up after Mercedes. I picked up a 9.

"Call me Snake Eyes. Be sure to avoid eye contact, peasants." I joked.

Brittany went after me. She drew a Jack. A huge grin emerged on her face after I reminded her what a Jack meant.

"My rule is that every time someone says the word "drink" Santana has to kiss me any place other than my lips, and it must be a different body part every time." I didn't think that the rules were allowed to be that specific, but there definitely were no rules against it so why the hell not? Quinn's eyes fell on me at that point; not knowing what else to do I shrugged.

"Quinn made eye contact with Santana! She has to drink!" Kurt squeaked with excitement from his seat. And because he said the word "drink", I had to kiss Brittany anywhere but her lips. I kissed her hand, which earned me a few boos from the peanut gallery. I didn't care though; I just glared back at them. No one wanted to make eye contact with me because then they'd have to drink.

Puck was next. He drew a King.

"Never Have I Ever… told someone I loved them if I didn't really love them." Puck said with a big smirk plastered on his face as he stared at Rachel who took a big gulp from her drink. Was I missing something? I was so busy analyzing Puck and Rachel's silent conversation with their eyes that I nearly missed Quinn looking guilty as she took a sip from her drink. Very interesting. Finn took a drink also, but he just looked pissed as he drank.

Sammy Boy was the next victim. He picked a 7.

"Brittany, spell the word, McKinley."

"That's easy m-k-i-n-l-e-e. McKinley. You can take your drink now Sam." Brittany smugly said before sticking her tongue out at Sam. Brittany said, "drink" so I kissed her cheek.

"Actually Brittany, the correct way to spell McKinley is M-c-K-i-n-l-e-y. So Sam doesn't have to drink, you do…" Rachel explained. I went in to kiss Brittany's neck and was intoxicated by whatever perfume she was wearing so I let my lips linger a little longer than necessary.

"No fair, the c and the y are silent!" Brittany pouted but dutifully drank her drink anyway.

Next up was Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's POV

It was my turn to go and I was nervous. I've never been good with drinking games. They just seem like a train wreck waiting to happen. _Well here goes nothing_. I thought before picking up a 6. _Fuck._

" Annnd the Hot Seat has claimed it's first victim! Who wants to start the questions?" Puck asked with the smirk I'd been seeing way too much of that night.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Rachel piped up and everyone succumbed to her request because honestly no one wanted another Rachel Berry tantrum.

"Quinn, I think it's rather apparent to anyone capable of seeing and hearing that you have a vendetta with _my_ boyfriend, Finn." She started and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a question in there Berry?" I asked impatiently.

"Isn't it true that this silly vendetta you keep between you two is because in reality you're still harboring feelings for Finn?" She asked accusingly, but something in her eyes looked off. I didn't pay much attention to it, however, because if there's one thing Rachel Berry was good at it was pissing Quinn Fabray off.

"Listen here and listen good Hobbit, because I'm only going to say this once. Going out with Finn was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Now that that unfortunate era of my life is over, I can honestly say that I have absolutely **no** feelings for Finn Hudson." I snarled through gritted teeth.

Mercedes God bless her piped in with her question to try and alleviate some of the tension I'm sure.

"SO Quinn, it's no secret you're the hottest girl in the school, how do you manage to maintain that sexy ass body? No homo." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Well I'm sure the ridiculous diet/workout regimen Ms. Sylvester has us on has something to do with it."

It was Santana's turn to ask a question. We had only made brief eye contact when someone yelled out.

"Quinn made eye contact with Santana again! DRINK!" I rolled my eyes before drinking. I'm a lightweight so needless to say I was feeling it. And because someone said "drink" Santana had to kiss Brittany again. She kissed her nose so gently I let an unintentional scoff out causing Santana to remove her lips from Brittany's nose and clear her throat awkwardly.

"Quinn," Santana started and then cleared her throat again. "Uh, I don't know, fuck it, I pass." She said before looking away.

"Is that even allowed?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she's not the one in the Hot Seat so she can pass her question." Puck replied.

"My turn! Quinn, if you had to pick one girl from McKinley to get your sweet lady kisses on with, who would you pick and why?" Britt asked looking at me with big and genuinely curious eyes.

_Easy, Santana because she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. _I thought to myself but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"I'll drink to this one." I said before I took another drink earning me a look from Santana before she kissed Brittany's ear.

"Santana and Quinn made eye contact AGAIN! Take another drink Quinn!" Kara, one of the Cheerios said. Santana kissed Brittany's collar bone while I took another drink. I was _really_ feeling it by that point.

"Quinn, what is the most amount of orgasms you've ever received in one night?" Puck asked. I had to pause and think about it.

"I uh… lost track after six." I mumbled the last part.

"Can you repeat that a little louder? I didn't quite hear you." Puck prodded.

"I said, that I lost track after six." I said still mumbling but just loud enough so people could hear. I felt Sam stiffen besides me. He knew it wasn't him.

"Well since it's my turn, if you don't mind me asking I'd like to know who this amazing night was shared with, since it obviously wasn't Finn and it definitely wasn't me." Sam said raising his voice.

"Sam…" I started, about to put my hand on his arm, but he pulled away and stormed out of the room. I followed after him; he becomes very reckless when he's drunk and angry and I was eager to get away from the game anyway.

* * *

Santana's POV

I felt bad for Quinn. I was the person she spent that "amazing night" with. It was truly amazing. My mom and Hal had been in the DR for their anniversary (barf) and Adri was spending the night with a friend. We didn't have to rush or worry about anything besides being with each other that night.

I was stuck in my thoughts before I noticed my baby sister dressed in less clothes than the girls on Girls Gone Wild, dancing on some guy who was groping her from behind. _OH HELLLL NO._

I sprang out of my seat from around the table and practically yanked Adri away from the guy.

"Hey! I was dancing with her first!" The dipshit had the nerve to say to me.

"I don't give a flying **fuck** if you were dancing with her first! She's coming with me!" I yelled before dragging Adrianna with me into the now empty dining room.

"Pero que caño estás haciendo aquí vestida de esa manera?" I shouted at her. (What the fuck are you doing here dressed like that?!)

"Yo _estaba_ tratando de divertirse antes de que una puta me impidió!" She shouted back at me. (I _was_ trying to have fun before some bitch stopped me)

"Tú necesitas tener un pinche respeto!" I yelled as my grip on her arm got tighter. (You need to have some fucking respect)

"Tú no eres mi pinche madre. De hecho, ahora que está ido mamá, Hal y me han convertido en una familia feliz. Parece como si fueras la única cosa que nos retiene." She said and I flinched at the verbal blow. I let go of her arm. (You're not my fucking mother. In fact now that you're gone mom, Hal and me have become a happy family. Looks like you were the only thing holding us back.)

"Well I hope you enjoy living with your perfect happy little family then. Don't coming running to me when Hal flips on you." I spat before walking away.

Puck came up to me and offered me a shot, which I graciously took.

"What happened with Adri?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing she's oh so happy with the family. I want her out of here Puck." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm on it boss." He said before saluting me and running off.

I went and got another drink. I needed release. Tonight was supposed to be fun but suddenly it wasn't anywhere close.

"San come dance with me!" I vaguely heard Brittany say before grabbing my hand and leading me into the crowd of bodies. She got behind me and gently put her hands on my hips before roughly pulling my body into hers. I wrapped my hands around her neck and let her lead me. I needed release. So when I felt her hot breath on my earlobe I closed my eyes and let her nibble on it. And when her mouth moved lower and attached itself to my neck, I didn't stop it. No, I didn't even stop her when she led me upstairs and into one of the guestrooms or when she took my dress off or even when she took her own dress off.

I did, however, pause when she gasped and whispered huskily, "San I want you." I paused and stared into those crystal blue eyes and realized that they were not the hazel ones I wanted, but they would have to do for the night. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but I needed her that night and she wanted me all the same.

So I put my hands in her hair and brought her mouth back down to mine. She didn't fight me for control, she just let me take what I needed. One hand found it's way to her bra clasp, and I unhooked it, then placed both of my hands on her breasts and started kneading. She moaned into my mouth and I felt a rush of wetness flood in my panties.

I lowered my mouth to her breasts and circled a nipple with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. I gave the other nipple equal attention and then worked my way down her body. I stopped when I got to her belly button. I ripped her panties off using only my teeth. I wasted no time plunging two fingers inside of her. I watched my fingers disappear and reappear inside and outside of her for a while before adding my mouth on her clit. When I felt her start to tighten I curled my fingers up and hit the spot that would send her over.

"Oh God. San don't stop." She commanded between moans. I kept going until I felt her hands come down and hold my head in place while her body shook and she screamed my name. I couldn't help but smirk as I helped her down from her high.

Before I could blink she flipped us over and had me underneath her. She unclasped my bra and then slid my panties down off of my body. She slowly kissed her way down my body once she reached my center she ran her tongue down my slit before plunging it inside. She kept up her ministrations until I let myself go for her.

Then she made her way back up my body until we were chest to chest. She sat up and brought me up with her. She placed one of her legs under one of mine and the other on top of my other leg. She grabbed my thighs and brought me closer to her so our centers were impossibly close. Then she started moving her hips, her eyes begging me to join in, but I didn't. The gesture seemed far too intimate and I didn't want to mislead her… so I pushed her off.

"Sorry, Britt. I'm just worn out from before. Can we just sleep?" I asked as I got under the covers and turned my back to her. And when I felt the bed rise as the weight beside me removed itself I frowned but then a few seconds later the light was turned off and the bed dipped just before Brittany molded her body with mine and put a strong arm around me and I felt myself smiling contently.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm also sorry this isn't very long. Enjoy anyway, and comment or message your thoughts. And as always, enjoy.**

**PS This whole chapter is strictly Quinn's POV**

* * *

Quinn's POV

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, my back up against a toned chest and a muscular arm wrapped securely around me. _What the fuck happened last night?_ I tried to turn but the mystery man asleep behind me wouldn't let me move. Instead of freaking out I tried to look on the bright side, I was still alive after spending the night with this stranger and I was also fully clothed so that had to be a good sign.

I thought back to the night before and what I remembered of it. Sam stormed out of Puck's house after that stupid game. I ran after him to make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid that he'd regret later. He called me some names and then stormed away from Puck's house. Thank god him and myself walked from his house to Puck's. If he had driven home from the party in that state I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something bad happened to him.

After I watched Sam leave I went back inside and joined the group of people doing body shots. Puck had just taken one off of me when I saw Santana and Brittany dry humping on the makeshift dance floor. And that's the last thing I remember.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by muffled shouts coming from the hallway just outside the door of the room I was in. They were loud but not loud enough for me to make out what they were saying.

Apparently they were loud enough for mystery man to wake up though. He stirred and then stretched with a loud groan. I rolled over to see who it was.

"Puck?" I asked. "What the hell happened last night?" I questioned further.

"You were drunk. I took care of you." He shrugged. "What's with all the yelling? The Puckasaurus likes his beauty rest after a long night of partying." He lazily pushed himself off the bed and walked into the hallway to find the source of the yelling.

I followed behind him because I was curious too.

"There better be a good ass reason for all this yelling." He stated grumpily before we both saw Santana and Adrianna in a stand off.

"Whatever. You know what? I don't even care. I just thought you should know. We're still family, San." Adrianna said before turning and retreating down the stairs.

The front door closed with a slam and we all just stood there. I was unsure of what to do and I'm sure Puck was experiencing a similar problem. It was Brittany- who I hadn't even notice sneak in and put her arms around Santana's waist- to speak up first.

"Are you okay Sanny?" She asked with her chin resting on Santana's shoulder as she held her from behind. Santana closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She released the breath as she opened her eyes and looked slightly less tense.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to bed Brit." She said softly as she removed Brittany's arms from around her waist and ushered her back into the room she must have come from.

I looked to Puck who just shrugged at me with an amused expression on his face.

Santana came back out and looked from Puck to me and then me to Puck.

"Did you two spend the night together?" She asks accusingly.

"Yup. And I totally rocked her world." Puck stated with a smirk before I could answer the question. I slapped his bicep, which was proudly on display as he had his arms crossed. _Somebody works out._

"He's kidding. There was no rocking of _any_ sorts last night." I corrected.

"But you did spend the night together?" She asked again impatiently.

"Your girl was white girl wasted. You seemed a little preoccupied." He said with a pointed look. "So I took it upon myself to be a Good Samaritan and help this one out." He shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." She said as she rubbed her temples. "I need some coffee. It's too early for this shit."

* * *

We congregated in the kitchen as we waited for the coffee maker to give us what we needed at this ungodly hour.

"So do you want to talk about what happened with Adri this morning?" Puck treaded carefully.

"Not really. But you two are annoying bitches so you probably won't leave me alone until I do." She sighed. "Apparently my mom was in a car accident last night. She's in a coma." She revealed before closing her eyes and resting her head on the bare breakfast island.

"Fuck me gently." Puck murmured.

"When are you going to see her?" I asked, my voice low.

"I'm not." She answered without even lifting her head up.

"What? You can't just not go see her, Santana. She's your mom!" I exclaimed.

"That's just a word to me at this point. Family means nothing to any of them, so why should I care?" She said warily picking her head off the counter.

"I don't think it's a big deal if you don't go… I mean it's not like she'd even know if you did… She's kinda a vegetable at the moment." Puck offered.

"Another great reason why I shouldn't bother going."

"Shouldn't you at least go be with Adrianna?" I tried and she started laughing… Not just like a brief chuckle, but a full roaring laughter.

When she finally calmed herself down she explained bitterly, "Adri has dismissed me from the family, so no. That ungrateful little puta can have fun dealing with this one all on her own."

"You're really not going to go?" I asked again in disbelief.

"Nope." She said before getting up and pouring three mugs of coffee.


End file.
